


Un Nome del Padre

by xoxoMouse



Series: Versioni Italiane [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Campo Mezzosangue, Gen, PJO, Storia breve, percy jackson & gli dei dell'Olimpo, sto provando xD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: La festa del papà passa ancora una volta al Campo Mezzosangue e Chirone riflette sui campeggiatori che ha allevato.
Series: Versioni Italiane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992478
Comments: 2





	Un Nome del Padre

Chirone si sarebbe ammutinato assoluto entro ventiquattr'ore se avesse cercato di far celebrare la festa del papà ai suoi campeggiatori. Sarebbe metterlo alla leggera. Aveva cercato di incoraggiarli a provarlo una volta nel '73 dopo che la vacanza era stata inventata e non era un errore che non vedeva l'ora di ripetere, grazie mille. E, se fosse stato completamente onesto, non poteva biasimarli. Suo padre aveva mangiato la maggior parte dei suoi fratellastri e poi era tornato per ucciderli tutti. Due volte. Una carta era semplicemente fuori questione.

Le vacanze spesso andavano e venivano al campo senza che lui ne sentisse una parola al falò o durante l'allenamento. E per ammorbidire lo sgomento provato per la fine delle vacanze, piccoli giocattoli o caramelle finirono in qualche modo sotto i cuscini delle cuccette occupate in tutte le cabine. (Di cui non sapeva, ovviamente)

Ma quando tornava alla Casa Grande dopo cena la terza domenica di giugno e controllava la cassetta delle lettere inchiodata davanti al portico, si ritrovava sempre a sorridere. Non riusciva a ricordare esattamente quando i bambini hanno iniziato a lasciargli appunti per la festa del papà, ma da quando hanno iniziato ce n'è sempre stato almeno uno lì per lui alla fine della notte.

Alcuni erano biglietti in buste, altri erano fogli di quaderno piegati a metà con i bordi perforati ancora attaccati, altri erano solo piccoli post-it gialli. Li apprezzava ugualmente, indipendentemente dal mezzo; tutti sono stati scritti con gratitudine e amore. Sarebbe insensibile ignorare il fatto che a volte era la cosa più vicina a una figura paterna che molti dei suoi campeggiatori avrebbero mai avuto. Faceva male amarli, conoscere la fine che i suoi semidei, i suoi eroi, di solito incontravano. Ma lo avrebbe ferito di più attraversare la sua immortalità non averli mai amati affatto.

Si infilò gli appunti sotto il braccio e si diresse verso la sua stanza dove li avrebbe letti e archiviati di conseguenza.

Il primo era semplice, una semplice busta che sapeva avrebbe tenuto un semplice biglietto disegnato a mano con un messaggio scarabocchiato all'interno. La vista di questo gli riscaldò il cuore. Non si era ancora persa la festa del papà.

A: Chirone

Da: Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Italiano e non il mio prima lengua, ma ho pensato che sarebbe stata una buona pratica. Scusa per eventuali errori! Grazi per leggono!


End file.
